interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AF
=affabile= * adj * affabile ???? * pt: adj afável * en: adj affable * ◊ affabilitate * affabilemente ???? * pt: adv afávelmente =affabilitate= * sub * affabilitate ???? * pt: n afabilidade * en: n affability * affacer ???? * pt: n negocio =affaire= * sub * affaire ???? * pt: n affaire [F; * affaires negócios * en: n affair (1. concern; 2. event); * affaires affairs, business =affamar= * v * affamar ???? * pt: v esfomear * en: v to starve, famish ( ???? to cause to starve or famish) * ◊ affamator =affamato= * sub =affamator= * sub * affamator ???? * pt: n esfomeador * en: n starver (as in “starver of the people”) * affect- * en: see afficer =affectabile= * adj * affectabile ???? * pt: adj impressionável * en: adj impressionable =affectar= * v * affectar ???? * pt: v 1. afectar; * 2. afeitar, enfeitar ( ???? afficer) * en: v 1. to affect ( ???? to have an affection for); 2. to affect (to pretend, feign) * ◊ affectation; affectate =affectate= * adj * affectate ???? * pt: adj afectado/a * en: adj affected ( ???? full of affectation) =affectation= * sub * affectation ???? * pt: n afectação * en: n affectation ( ???? artificiality of manner) =affectibile= * adj * affectibile ???? * pt: adj afectível * en: adj impressionable =affectibilitate= * sub * affectibilitate ???? * pt: n afectibilidade * en: n impressionability =affection= * sub * affection ???? * pt: n afeição * en: n affection (1. the fact or state of being affected or acted upon); 2. fondness; 3. Pathol.) * ◊ affectionar-affectionate; disaffection-disaffectionar =affectionar= * v * affectionar ???? * pt: v afeiçoar * en: v to be fond of =affectionate= * adj * affectionate ???? * pt: adj afeicionado/a * en: 1. pp of affectionar ; 2. adj affectionate * affectionatemente ???? * pt: adv afeicionadamente =affective= * adj * affective ???? * pt: adj afectivo/a * en: adj affective, emotional =affectivitate= * sub =affecto= * sub * affecto ???? * pt: n afecto, afecção * en: n affection, fondness =affectuose= * adj * affectuose ???? * pt: adj afectuoso/a * en: adj loving, affectionate * affectuosemente ???? * pt: adv afectuosamente =affectuositate= * sub =afferente= * adj =afferentia= * sub =affibular= * v =afficer= * v * afficer ???? * pt: v 1. afectar; * 2. afeitar, enfeitar (compare: affectar) * en: v to affect ( ???? to have an effect on) * ◊ affectibile-affectibilitate; affection; affective; affecto-affectuose, affectar¹-affectabile; affectar² =affiche= * sub =affidavit= * sub * affidavit (-ávit) * en: n affidavit ( ???? written statement made on oath) =affiger= * v * affiger [-fig-/-fix- ???? * pt: v afixar * en: v to affix, fasten * ◊ affixo-affixar * affilar ???? * pt: v afiar * en: v to whet, sharpen * ◊ affilatoria =affilacultellos= * sub =affilamento= * sub =affilar= * v =affilastilos= * sub =affilator= * sub =affilatoria= * sub * affilatoria ???? * pt: n afiador, maquina de afiar * en: n sharpener, sharpening machine =affiliar= * v * affiliar ???? * pt: v afiliar * en: v to affiliate ( ???? to receive or connect as member, branch, etc.); * affiliar se con to affiliate with, join * ◊ affiliation; affiliate =affiliate= * adj * affiliate ???? * pt: adj afiliado/a * en: 1. pp of affiliar ; 2. adj affiliate, affiliated =affiliation= * sub * affiliation ???? * pt: n afiliação (com uma sociedade, etc.) * en: n affiliation (with a society, etc.) =affin= * adj * affin ???? * pt: adj 1. parecido, símil; 2. relacionado com o casamento * en: adj 1. resembling, like; 2. related by marriage; * (patre, matre, etc.) affin (father-, mother-, etc.) in-law * ◊ affinitate =affinamento= * sub * affinamento ???? * pt: n (acto de) refinar, afinar * en: n (act of) refining, improving; also: [Metal. =affinar= * v * affinar ???? * pt: v afinar, refinar * en: v 1. to refine, improve; also: Metal. * ◊ affinamento; affinator; raffinar =affinator= * sub * affinator ???? * pt: n refinador * en: n refiner (of metals) =affinitate= * sub * affinitate ???? * pt: n afinidade (1. relacionado com o casamento; 2. parecido, semelhante; 3. atracção) * en: n affinity (1. relationship by marriage; 2. resemblance, likeness; 3. attraction) =affirmabile= * adj * affirmabile ???? * pt: adj afirmável * en: adj affirmable =affirmar= * v * affirmar ???? * pt: v afirmar * en: v 1. to strengthen, make firm; 2. to affirm, assert * ◊ affirmabile; affirmation; affirmative-affirmativa; affirmator; reaffirmar =affirmation= * sub * affirmation ???? * pt: n afirmação * en: n affirmation (1. assertion; 2. affirmative proposition) =affirmativa= * sub * affirmativa ???? * pt: n afirmativa * en: n affirmative ( ???? affirmative statement, reply, etc.) =affirmative= * adj * affirmative ???? * pt: adj afirmativo/a * en: adj affirmative; * responder affirmativemente to answer in the affirmative * affirmativemente ???? * pt: adv afirmativamente =affirmator= * sub * affirmator ???? * pt: n afirmador * en: n affirmer =affirmatori= * adj * affix- * en: see affiger =affixal= * adj =affixar= * v * affixar ???? * pt: v afixar * en: v to affix, fasten =affixo= * sub * affixo ???? * pt: n Gram. afixo * en: n Gram. affix * afflict- * en: see affliger =affliction= * sub * affliction ???? * pt: n aflição * en: n affliction, distress =afflictive= * adj * afflictive ???? * pt: adj aflitivo/a, angustioso/a, penoso/a * en: adj giving pain, distressing; * pena afflictive corporal punishment =affliger= * v * affliger ???? * pt: v afligir; * affliger se afligir-se * en: v to afflict; * affliger se to be grieved * ◊ affliction; afflictive =affloramento= * sub * affloramento ???? * pt: n [Geol. afloramento, afloração * en: n Geol. outcrop =afflorar= * v * afflorar ???? * pt: v aflorar * en: v Geol. to outcrop * ◊ affloramento * affloration ???? * pt: n Geol. afloração, afloramento =affluente= * adj =affluente= * sub * affluente¹ ???? * pt: adj afluente; (que aflui, que corre, rio que vai a desaguar noutro) * en: I. ppr of affluer ; II. adj 1. tributary (as in “tributary stream”); 2. affluent, opulent * affluente² ???? * pt: n afluente (rio que desagua noutro) * en: n tributary (stream), affluent * affluentemente ???? * pt: adv afluentemente =affluentia= * sub * affluentia ???? * pt: n afluência (1. correr em direcção de; 2. como em "afluência de gente"; 3. profusão, opulência) * en: n affluence (1. concourse, flowing towards; 2. as in “affluence of people”; 3. profusion, opulence) =affluer= * v * affluer [-flu-/-flux- ???? * pt: v afluir * en: v 1. to flow (into); 2. to crowd, flock, throng (to a place) * ◊ affluente-affluentia; affluxo * afflux- * en: see affluer =affluxo= * sub * affluxo ???? * pt: n afluxo (acto de afluir) * en: n afflux =affollamento= * sub * affollamento ???? * pt: n 1. loucura; * 2. pânico, terror * en: n 1. madness; * 2. panic, terror =affollar= * v * affollar ???? * pt: v enlouquecer; * affollar se enlouquecer; perder o controlo de si, entrar em pânico * en: v to madden, drive mad; * affollar se to go mad; also: to lose control of oneself, grow panicky * ◊ affollamento * afforestar ???? * pt: v florestar (plantar arvores) * affretage ???? * pt: n aluguer, aluguel =affretamento= * sub =affretar= * v * affretar ???? * pt: v alugar =affretate= * adj =affretator= * sub * affretator ???? * pt: n alugador, locador =affricate= * adj =affricato= * sub =affrontamento= * sub * affrontamento ???? * pt: n afrontamento 1. (acto de) afrontar, insulto; 2. desafio * en: n 1. (act of) affronting, insulting; 2. open defiance =affrontar= * v * affrontar ???? * pt: v afrontar * en: v to affront (1. to insult to the face; 2. to face in defiance) * ◊ affronto; affrontamento; affrontator =affrontator= * sub * affrontator ???? * pt: n afrontador (aquele que insulta ou afronta) * en: n affronter, insulter * affronto ???? * pt: n afrontamento, insulto * en: n affront =affronto= =affundar= * v * affundar ???? * pt: v afundar; * affundar se afundar-se * en: v =affurcar= * v =affurco= * sub =affusar= * v * affusar ???? * pt: v afusar * en: v to spindle, give a spindle shape to (as in “to spindle a column, etc.”) =affusion= * sub =affuste= * sub =afghan= * adj * afghan ???? * pt: adj afegão =Afghanistan= * sub n pr * afghanistan ???? * pt: n Afeganistão =afghano= * sub =aficionado= * sub =aflatoxina= * sub =afocal= * adj =Africa= * sub n pr * Africa (á-) ???? * pt: npr África * en: npr Africa * ◊ african-africano =african= * adj * african ???? * pt: adj africano/a * en: adj African =africanisar= * v =africanisation= * sub =africanismo= * sub =africanista= * sub =africanistica= * sub =africano= * sub * africano ???? * pt: n africano/a * en: n African * afro ???? * pt: n 1. afro (tipo de penteado); 2. prefixo para indicar África ou africano =afro-american= * adj * afro-american ???? * pt: n afro-americano =afro-americano= * sub =afro-asiatic= * adj =afro-brasilian= * adj =afro-brasiliano= * sub =afro-cuban= * adj =afro-cubano= * sub =aftershave= * adj =aftershave= * sub